Alchemy, A Beautiful Sin
by TheIvoryAlchemist
Summary: Edward Elric meets a girl named Emilee Deauvox in the Military and they are forced by Mustang to be partners. Emilee is a state alchemist like Ed and is known as the 'Ivory Alchemist' Emilee has had a crush on Edward for a long time now, will their differences cause them to hate each other? Or will their love blossom?
1. Chapter 1, The Colonels Orders

Alchemy, A Beautiful Sin

Chapter 1, The Colonels Orders

I ran. I ran until my muscles ached and burned. I ran until my legs could not carry me any farther. Gritting my teeth, I fell to my knees, defeated. 'Damn.. I'm really doing to die here aren't I?' I thought to myself. I heard his footsteps getting closer but I could not move. I stared at the ground and I saw his feet stop right in front of me. Terrified, I glanced up at my intended killer, his red eyes staring down at me with hate. "Do not worry young state alchemist, your suffering will all end very soon." The scarred Ishballan reached his tattooed arm toward me placing it over my dirty and tear stained a face. I closed my eyes and waited for death.

My whole body jolted foward, and I sprung up in my bed. I looked quickly around the small room and sighed, it was just a nightmare. I threw myself back into my pillow and put my forearm over my eyes. At that moment my alarm clock started screeching, making me jump yet again. I reached over and turned it off and groaned, 5:30 am. How I wished I could at least sleep in one day. I ran my fingers through my hair getting it off my forehead and flipped the heavy blanket off of me and sat up. Swinging my legs around, I placed my feet on to the cold hardwood floor and headed to the shower.

I paused as I approached the bathroom doorway, it was so dark, there could be someone hiding in there just waiting for me. The thought of it gave me goose bumps. 'Oh grow up!' I thought as I hurried in and fllipped on the light. Quickly, I looked around, making sure it was empty. Seeing that I was in fact, alone, I reached into the tub and turned on the shower, undressed, and stepped in.

After my shower and brushing my teeth, I dried my waist length white blond hair and threw it into a pony tail. I looked into the mirror, my eyes, one blue and one green, had grey circles around them from exhaustion. I sighed, oh well, not like I'm trying to impress anyone anyway. I grabbed my military uniform and put it on. I walked over to my bureau and grabbed my state issued pocket watch, quickly checking the time and put it in my pocket. The time was 6:37. "Ah! I'm going to be late!" I exclaimed aloud to the empty room. I slipped on my calf length white hooded coat, put on my black leather combat boots and hurried out the door.

Running as fast as I could, I arrived at the Military base at 7 o'clock, right on time. Walking through the empty halls of the East City Military base, I finally had a moment to catch my breath. I always cut it so close. I sighed. Suddenly, I heard fast approaching footsteps from behind, more than one set of them. "Miss Deauvox!" A female voice shouted. I slowly turned around to see Second Lieutenant Maria Ross and Sergeant Denny Brosh fast approaching. They both stopped and saluted and I did as well in return.

"Second Lieutenant, Sargeant. What can I do for you this morning?" I asked them returning to my regular standing position. "Ivory Alchemist: Emilee Deauvox, the Colonel Roy Mustang would like to see you in his office." Brosh replied still saluting. I giggled, "Relax Sargeant, you can just call me Emilee, theres no need to be so uptight around me." I reassured him, he laughed nervously and stood at regular stance but was still uneasy. I sighed and thanked them. Putting my hands in my pockets, I started walking towards Mustangs office. What did that womanizing jack-ass want now?

I knocked on the door to Mustangs office, "Its Emilee sir, you wanted to see me?" I said annoyed through the door. "Hold on just a second Maes, come in Miss Deauvox." I heard him reply, and I opened the door. The look on his face was one of irritation, he was on the phone, probably listening to Mr. Hughes babble on about his wife and daughter. I sat down on the couch in front of his desk and waited.

He was tapping his fingers impatiently on the desk and then seconds later, the Colonel was shouting into the phone, my assumption about his phone call was correct. "Hughes! If you don't tell me something useful and stop talking about your wife and kid I will send fire through this phone and turn you into charcoal! Call me back when you have something military related to tell me!" and he slammed the phone into the reciever with a grunt.

I couldn't help but smirk at him and his attitude flaring. He cleared his throat and stood up, "Sorry about that, now I have a mission for you." He walked around to the front of his desk and handed me a thick manila folder. "You will be going to Pendleton." he told me leaning casually on his desk, arms crossed. "Pendleton?" I asked confused. "But thats near West City, why am I going there?" opening the file and I flipped through the pages. They had never sent me farther than Central Command in the 3 years that I have been in the military, and now this? What was so important there?

"We have reason to believe that the military deserter Tim Marcoh, formerly the Crystal Alchemist, is hiding there. We want you to find out if he is and bring him in. " I rolled my eyes, looking at the old mans photo in the file. Shutting the folder I stood up. He extended his arm to me and in his hand was a train ticket, I took it. "Your train leaves in 2 hours." He told me. "Ya, ya I'll take care of the old man for you." I turned around and tucked the folder under my right arm and stuck the ticket into my uniform pocket. I started to walk out when he stopped me. "Theres one more thing." he continued. I turned, my arms crossed, and waited for him to keep talking. He chuckled and then said, "I'm assigning you a partner."

"WHAT!? Colonel! No! I work alone. You know that!" I protested. "I will not have another 'partner'!" I turned to walk out the door when suddenly it opened and two people walked in. "You will do as I say! I am the superior officer and what I say goes! Understand me?" His booming voice echoed through the now opened door and into the hall. I paused for a second and looking at the floor I continued and stormed out passed the two boys in the door way.

"Charming isn't she? Her name is Emilee Deauvox, also known as the Ivory Alchemist, you will continue your journey with her from here on out." I heard Mustang say before turning the corner. They must have just as big of a problem with it as I do because I could hear one of them screeching on and on. Their voices faded away after I made it to the next hallway.

"Who does he think he is?!" I yelled aloud as I started making my way to the outside doors. I was furious, I have never been so mad at Mustang in my life. He would regret this. "Hey! Miss Deauvox! Wait up!" I heard a young mans voice from behind me. I stopped and glanced behind me, it was the same two that were in Mustangs office. One was a shorter blond boy with bright amber colored eyes, and the other was a very tall suit of armour. They were my new partners.

"Seriously? Mustang is making me have two partners now?" I scoffed. "Unfortunately yeah, he said that the three of us needed to stick together because Scar has been spotted around and has been targeting State Alchemists. I just hope you don't slow us down." the shorter one said. "Brother!" the armoured one said nudging the short one, "I'm sorry about my brother, he doesn't have any manners. My name is Alphonse Elric, and this is my older brother Edward Elric." he continued. "Elric? As in the Full Metal Alchemist?" I asked baffled. The shorter one replied, "Yeah thats me, I guess you have heard of me!" he was grinning ear to ear, clearly he was very proud. So this is the guy I've had a crush on since I first heard of him?

"Hmm, I figured you'd be taller. But I really don't care who you are, just stay out of my way and we'll get along just fine." I said annoyed and bored, I turned to walk away when all of a sudden I heard him start yelling at me. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MICROSCOPE YOU BITCH!?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and glared at him. "You wanna run that by me again pipsqueek?" I threatened tightening my hands into fists. "You heard me!" he yelled, "I am not afraid of a little girl!" I laughed, "Ha! Pretty big temper for such a little thing."

"This is your last warning, say something else and see what happens." he growled. "Bring it short stuff! Lets see who is stronger, the FullMetal Alchemist, hero of the poeple or the Ivory Alchemist, a 'little girl'." I challenged him, dropping Marcohs file to the ground I slid off my white coat throwing it aside and took my fighting stance. "Brother! What are you doing! Stop it!" Alphonse pleaded his older brother and stood in front of him blocking him off. "Move it Al! Someone needs to put her in her place!" Edward yelled at his brother, Al groaned and took a quick glance at me and slowly stepped out of the way.

Edward ripped off his coat throwing it to the ground, clapped his hands and he transmuted his arm into a wrist knife. His arm was a metal, automail. "Oo, shiney." I said bored and I raised up my right hand and focused my alchemic power to it. My hand was suddenly ingulfed into a bright white flame, it didn't burn me, but I could feel its heat. "Come at me, kid." I taunted, and then he ran towards me swiping his automail arm at me. He was fast, but I was faster, it was too easy to dodge his movements.

I dodged every swing and punch he threw at me, and one swing was too wide and I easily planted a punch to his side knocking the wind out of him. He stumbled back, catching his breath and glared at me. "Brother please! Stop fighting!" Alphonse begged again. Edward ignored his pleas and came at me again, and again but couldn't touch me, I was toying with him. Making him use all of his energy on attempts to attack me while I easily stepped out of the way, saving my energy.

He threw a punch at me and I grabbed his arm focusing my alchemy again igniting my hand and shoved him back, his sleeve was on fire, a white hot flame. He quickly shed his overshirt leaving just a black tanktop on underneath. "Damnit!" he yelled at me and I laughed completely amused. It had been a while since I'd had this much fun in a fight.

Finally, he came at me one last time and as I ducked I upper cut him right in his chin, throwing his head back and quickly got behind him before he could react. He was already off balance so I crouched down and swung my leg out knocking his feet out from under him and shoved my elbow into his stomach, slamming his whole body into the concrete. With a grunt and a thud, he hit the ground hard.

Alphonse hollered and ran over to him. Edward glared at me as he lay on the ground one eye open and clenching his stomach in pain. I stood up and casually walked over to my coat, picked it up, and while putting it on, I looked over my shoulder, "Pathetic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a train to catch." I shoved my hands into my pockets, and walked away leaving them there on the ground. "Hey! Get back here!" I heard Edward weakly yell at me, but I kept walking.

I knew that I would probably eventually need their help, but I didn't want them there. Not now, and not ever. But I really didn't have a choice. I stopped and clenched my teeth and turned back and walked back to Edward. Looking down at him I extended my hand to him. "No matter how much we both hate this we may as well try to work together, it's the Colonels orders, we have to follow them." He glared at me and sighed, "I guess your right." and he took my hand allowing me to help him up.

"Brother, wouldn't this have been easier if you just agreed to work together in the first place?" Alphonse laughed. Ed ignored him and picked up his coat and we were off for the train station. He walked in front of me, he really wasnt that short, he was taller than me but only just. He was kind of cute too. He glanced behind him to see me staring at him and I blushed and looked away. 'Ah damn, he saw me, quick say something you idiot!' I thought to my self. "So um Alphonse, why are you wearing that suit of armour?" I asked him trying to start a conversation.

"Oh um.. well." Alphonse stuttered. "It's part of his alchemy training!" Edward jumped in, "He has to wear it all the time!" he continued, laughing nervously. Alphonse agreed, "Yeah thats right!" then he got quiet. We didn't talk much after that. After we arrived at the station, our train was to leave at 9:30, it was a little after 9 now. The brothers remained silent as we gave the conducter our tickets and entered the train.


	2. Chapter 2, The Scarred Man

Alchemy, A Beautiful Sin

Chapter 2, The Scarred Man

"Emilee.. Run." I looked down at the boy sprawled on the ground, he was laying in my arms, and it was my brother. I looked up, to see the Ishballans cold red eyes burning into mine. Suddenly my whole body jerked foward, my eyes shot open. The screeching of the train on the tracks hurt my ears. The lights flickered on and off, and I was being pushed foward from the trains brakes. Edwards right arm was braced against my chest holding me back into my seat. Finally, the train halted to a stop.

"What the hell is going on!?" Edward shrieked, looking around the train. Edward didn't waste a second, he jumped up and ran towards the front of the train. I followed quickly behind him and Al behind me. We ran through the doors through 2 more cars before we could really see what was happening. The front cars were no longer attatched. They had been some how ripped off with alchemy. My heart stopped. There was only one person I knew of that did that. Scar.

Edward has turned pale and clamy, apparently he had the same thought as me. "We need to stay close together. Follow me." Edward told me and Al. We ran and hopped onto the other side of the train that was laying on its side. We started helping other pedestrians off the train. Somehow, not many of them were hurt too bad. At most one woman had a broken arm and a bump on the head.

"Please help me! My daughter! I can't find her!" I heard a passenger shout. I ran over to her, "Okay, calm down. What's her name?" I asked her. "Carissa.. Her name is Carissa.. She has sandy brown hair and green eyes.. She's only 7.. Please find her!" She pleaded tears rolling down her face. "Don't worry, I'll find your daughter, just stay calm and wait here okay? I'll be right back." she nodded and thanked me. While Edward and Al were helping the other passengers I wandered off looking for the little girl. I figured I would be okay off on my own.

"Carissa! Where are you? Your mother is very worried about you! I'm here to help you! Don't be scared!" I looked all over for her before I finally heard a small child crying. "Carissa!? Is that you?" I shouted looking in the rubble. "Over here." I heard a mans voice say. I was frozen. Slowly I looked up, it was the scarred man, and in his arms was Carissa.

"Please help me!" she cried. "It's ok sweetie. Let the little girl go. She's innocent let her go." I told him. "I have no intention of harming the girl, I only am after you state alchemists." He stated as he put the girl onto the ground and she ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist. I got down on my knee and looked her in the eye, "Go back and find your mother shes looking for you, and whatever you do don't turn around okay?" I gently pushed her into her mothers direction and she took off sprinting.

"You sent the girl for help, good, now I can kill to state alchemists at one time." He said, you could hear the hate and the anger in his voice. "You're wrong, were not the ones who are going to die today." I said as I lunged towards him, my fist glowing with the white fire. It didn't seem like he even had time to move and he was behind me with his hand on my back. "Say your prayer state alchemist!" he shouted. "SCAAARR!" I heard Edward shout. A moment later scar was tackled to the ground.

Edward gritted his teeth and clapped his hands together making his arm into a blade again as Scar was getting to his feet. I could hear Alphonses' clanking footsteps approaching. Behind him was 10 or more Military personnel. I clenched my fists and ran after Scar again, and this time when he dodged I was able to keep up, but only just. With one final swing I grazed the side of his face knocking off his sunglasses.

Edward and Alphone joined in, Scar was barely able to dodge all three of us. With one of my punches, he grabbed my arm and used me as a shield. I took the full punch of Edwards left arm right in the stomach, and he shoved me at them. As I hit the ground, Scar took off running trying to evade us. Edward kneeled down asking me if I was ok, placing his hands on my shoulders. "I'm fine, get him!" I ordered him. He nodded and he off after him along with the other Military officers. I sat there a moment to catch my breath and Alphonse helped me up and we followed quickly behind.

Unfortunately, by the time we caught up the was a big hole in the ground and Scar was gone. Edward had a scratch on his face and his coat was torn, and he was covered in dirt. I rushed over to him, "Are you ok?" I asked concerned. "I'm fine." he growled, "But that bastard got away. What the hell were you thinking going off on your own?! You could've been killed!" he hollered at me. "I had everything under control! I would have had him if you hadn't showed up and made him run off!" I yelled back. "Just shut up and thank me, I saved your life!" I clenched my fists and ran off shoving him out of my way.

"Emilee! Wait!" I heard Alphonse yell at me, but I didn't stop. I took all diffrent turns through different alleys and stopped at one. With my fists still clenched, I punched the wall with all my strength. 'I'm sorry brother.' I thought to myself, 'I promise he will pay. I heard thunder off in the distance right as it started to pour down rain. I looked up and let the drops run down my face. Seconds later I heard Edward and Alphonse yelling my name, they were looking for me. I sighed, stuck my hands into my pockets, and stepped out of the alley and started to walk back to them.

"Will you please stop running off? If you keep doing that how are we supposed to help0 protect each other?" Edward said still slightly agitated. I stopped and looked at him and smiled slightly and raised my right hand, "I know. I'm sorry. Let's go." and walked passed them and we began our long walk to Pendleton.


End file.
